Plus froide qu'un glaçon
by Iroko
Summary: Des vaccances au bord de l’eau. Y'a du froid et du chaud et comme on dit les contraires s'attirent.


Titre : Plus froide qu'un glaçon

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Ils sont pas à moi et la plage non plus.

Résumé : Des vaccances au bord de l'eau.

Bla bla de l'auteur : J'étais en Bretagne quand je l'ai écrit. L'eau était à la même température. Les vacances sont quasiment fini, mais je n'ai pas encore retrouvé mon internet haut débit. Quand je l'aurai retrouvé je pourrai rattraper mon retard de lecture de fanfiction. J'avais pris les derniers que j'avais pas lu avant de partir mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Internet est la seule chose qui manquait à mes vacances. Quoique j'aurai bien aimé aussi rencontrer un G-boy.

**Plus froide qu'un glaçon**

- Tous à l'eau !

Le Shinigami s'élança vers la mer sous les regards amusés de ses coéquipiers. Ceux-ci préférèrent s'installer avant de rejoindre le natté qui avait juste lâché son sac et enlevé ses vêtements avant de s'élancer (en maillot de bain bien entendu, bande de hentai). Mais alors qu'ils étaient en train d'installer le parasol, ils eurent la surprise de voir revenir un Duo tout mouillé et bleu de froid. Visiblement son entrée dans l'eau avait du être trop rapide. Quatre lui mit une serviette sur les épaules et Duo se serra dedans en tremblant.

Quatre – Ca va Duo ? Ce n'est pas bon de se précipiter ainsi. On n'est pas à la piscine, l'eau est fraîche.

Duo – Elle est - gla gla - gelée oui ! Brr. Elle est plus froide qu'un glaçon. Eh !

Duo sursauta quand Heero lui prit la main.

Heero – Tu as raison, tu es plus froid que moi. Il vaut mieux se réchauffer au soleil.

Et Heero alla s'étendre sur sa serviette. Sous le coup, Duo oublia un instant de trembler. Heero - le glaçon comme l'appelait Duo - avait fait de l'humour. Mais son corps frigorifié eut tôt fait de le ré intéresser aux serviettes et vêtements chauds. Wufei retourna à son bouquin, bien à l'abri du parasol comme Quatre et Trowa qui sortirent une petite table pliante et commencèrent une partie d'échec. Le bain de mer ne fut donc pas à l'actualité de cette après-midi malgré un soleil brûlant, mais ils passèrent tous un bon moment bien que Duo dut renoncer à améliorer son bronzage, n'arrivant pas à quitter ses vêtements et sa serviette. Ce n'est que le soir qu'ils s'aperçurent de certaines conséquences. Le coup de froid de Duo était visiblement plus sérieux que prévu, et malgré la chaude atmosphère du bungalow, ils durent lui dénicher une couverture. Quand à Heero, sa perfection avait oublié de lui rappeler l'utilité de la crème solaire et ses coups de soleil le faisaient bien souffrir. Nos deux amis ayant attrappé un chaud et froid, les trois autres durent jouer les infirmières (enfin surtout Quatre et Trowa, Wufei estimant que c'était un travail d'onna, qu'Heero était un excellent guerrier qui n'a pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, et surtout qu'il était hors de question qu'il se plie aux caprices du natté). Tout ce petit monde finit par aller se coucher, et comme Heero et Duo partageaient la même chambre il y eut vite quelques différents. Heureusement ils n'élevèrent pas la voix assez fort pour réveiller leurs coéquipiers.

Duo – J'ai froid. On pourrait pas mettre le chauffage ?

Heero – Non, j'ai chaud.

Duo – T'as qu'à enlever ta couette.

Heero – Je n'aime pas dormir sans rien sur le dos.

Duo – Tu n'as qu'à mettre un tee-shirt.

Heero – Ca irrite mes coups de soleil.

Duo – Tu n'as qu'à prendre un drap, c'est moins chaud. Et moi je prendrai ta couette.

Heero – Je sais pas où y'en a.

Duo – Pff. T'es presque pire que moi quand je suis malade.

Duo se leva en frissonnant. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit et il ôta son haut de pyjama, avant de se diriger prestement vers le lit d'Heero, qui fut surpris de sentir sa couette se soulever et quelque chose de doux et frais s'allonger sur ses coups de soleil.

Heero – Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Duo – Puisque j'ai trop froid et toi trop chaud, on pourrait équilibrer nos températures ?

Heero fut tenté de répliquer mais la peau fraîche de Duo apaisait agréablement ses brûlures et un soupir de bien-être lui échappa. Duo sourit et ramena la couette sur leurs deux corps. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, quand Heero ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra le regard de Duo.

Duo – Bien dormit ?

Heero – Hmm.

Heero referma les yeux et se pelotonna contre Duo qui le prit dans ses bras en souriant.

OWARI


End file.
